Along with the popularization of large screen and multifunction mobile phones, the applications of mobile data services are more and more extensive. The requirements for the mobile communication are no longer limited to calls, messages, network surfing service using mobile phones and so on. Owing to rapid development of the internet, great quantities of multimedia services rush. Various wide bandwidth multimedia services, such as the video conference, television broadcast, video on demand, advertisement, online education, and interactive game and so on, appear continuously, which satisfies continuously promoted service requirements of mobile users on the one hand, and brings new service increasing points for the mobile operators on the other hand. These mobile multimedia services require that a plurality of users can receive the same data at the same time, and compared with common data, these mobile multimedia services have characteristics such as the large volume of data, long duration, and delay sensitivity and so on.
In order to effectively use mobile network resources, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) brings forward the multimedia broadcast multicast service (namely MBMS). One point to multipoint service that one data source sends data to a plurality of users is provided in the mobile network, and thereby the network resources sharing is implemented and the utilization ratio of network resources (especially the precious air interface resources) is promoted. The MBMS is a technique that sharing network resources are transmitted from one data source to a plurality of destinations. The MBMS defined by the 3GPP not only can implement multicast and broadcast of message type in pure text with low speed, but also can implement multicast and broadcast of multimedia service in high speed to provide various video, audio and multimedia services. This undoubtedly complies with the development trend of the mobile data in the future, and provides a better service prospect for the development of the 3G and 4G.
In the existing LTE R8, the MBMS transmission modes are sorted into being on the dedicated carrier and on the sharing carrier. The chief different between the two transmission modes are: in the dedicated carrier mode, the carrier only bears the MBMS; while in the sharing carrier mode, which is also called mixed carrier mode, the carrier not only bears the MBMS, but also bears the non MBMS (such as unicast services).
In the networking mode using the mixed carrier to bear the MBMS, the allocations and applications of MBMS and non MBMS resources coexists. At present, the main viewpoint in the field is that the MBMS and the non MBMS are time division multiplexed, and the smallest unit multiplexed is subframe. As such, a problem of resources allocating may exist.
When the MBMS and non MBMS is time division multiplexed, influences of a plurality of factors, including unicast service delay, over resources allocation, MBMS service scheduling granularity, system overhead, scheduling flexibility and so on, should be considered simultaneously Concerning the resources allocation, currently a reasonable configuration method in the field is to use the Two-level way to configure. For instance, FIG. 1 is a typical schematic diagram of a Two-level way, wherein the  denotes the Multimedia Broadcast multicast service Single Frequency Network (MBSFN) frames, the  denotes the MBSFN subframes and the ▪ denotes the reserved subframes for unicast services (the 0th and 5th subframe), respectively shown in the figure. Other resources allocation methods in the prior art are largely identical but with minor differences compared with FIG. 1. A problem that the resources allocation is not inflexible exists in all of these methods, and the situation of over resources allocation will be brought out.
The following will describe the Two-level method in the prior art. The Two-level method uses 2 levels of parameters to demonstrate the positions of the particular subframes which bears the MBMS. The details of the method are as below:
In the radio frame level (macro-level), parameter N, and using 2N radio frames are used as a scheduling period to allocate resources discretely. The value of the N can be 3 bits. The size of the N is related to the defined radio frame modification period. Assuming the defined radio frame modification period is 32 radio frames, then the maximum value of the N is 5, which satisfies the relationship of the 25 =32.
In the subframe level configuration (micro-level), 3 bits is used. The value of the 3 bits refers to the number of the continuous subframes from the subframe #1 (except for subframes#0 and #5).
Additionally the discrete way is used in the radio frame allocation, and the centralized way is used in the subframe allocation. This design considers the delay effect of the MBMS on the non MBMS; and the radio frame level is fixed on 320 ms, namely 32 radio frames, thus the requirement of the MBMS granularity can be satisfied.
At present, the major problem using this way is when a system configures the number of subframes, it lacks flexibility. Because of the limitation of above method, when a system needs to configure 129 multicast subframes during the 320 ms scheduling period, it will appear the situation that it only can configure 160 subframes (namely the number of the allocated subframes must be the integral multiples of 32), and thereby 31 subframes are over allocated in another word.
Against to the problem of the inflexibility in allocating MBMS resources based on this Two-level way by a system and the complexity of the system scheduling, a solution is provided in this application.